<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Cool" by ChibisUnleashed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903377">"Cool"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed'>ChibisUnleashed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Humor, DramaDrama, Gen, In high school I tagged it, Well - Freeform, and, but I was in high school so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you think Sei-chan’s sunglasses are cool, Subaru?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Cool"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted from lj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="ljcut">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>“Don’t you think Sei-chan’s sunglasses are cool, Subaru?”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Said green-eyed Sumeragi lifted his head and looked at his sister, “But he hardly ever wears those.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Exactly!” She said, “Which makes when he <em>does </em>that much cooler.”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Subaru had pondered it at the time, never quite understanding why she loved those sunglasses so much. Now all he remembered was that she did.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now she was gone. Seishirou was gone, too; his sunglasses just as lost. Subaru picked a pair off the rack and slipped them on. They didn’t fit right, so he slipped them back off. Trying another pair, he was struck by how close to Seishirou’s they were.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They fit fine, so he looked in the mirror to study himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Cool.”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>